


Since You're Here...

by Eratoschild



Series: EC's Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crowe in charge, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Multi, Prompto doesn't quite know what hit him, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, walking in and being asked to join
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: Newly inducted into the Crownsguard, Prompto gets a little more than he expected at the swearing-in after party.





	Since You're Here...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally started for the Kinktober Threesome Prompt. Finished during my nanowrimo power run

Prompto looked around, nervous. Theoretically, he could relax. His Crownsguard swearing-in was over, and now he was on to the unofficial afterparty. As it happened, this was a joint venture with the Glaives’ unofficial swearing-in afterparty, taking place in the rec lounge between the two sets of barracks.

Until now, he hadn’t interacted much with the Glaives. And as far as he was concerned, they were an intimidating bunch – though the Crownsguard had been before he started training with them too so maybe it was just a question of familiarity.

Someone put a drink in his hand, and he sniffed it, the little hairs inside his nostrils practically singing from the alcohol. He pretended to drink some, but barely swallowed a full sip. This was a drink to be wary of- its potency was clearly something to be reckoned with if nothing else. But if he kept it in hand, it might keep anyone from bugging him about having a drink.

He circulated briefly amongst the other attendees, greeting a few of his fellow Crownsguard inductees by name, sharing handshakes and a few whoops of nervous excitement. The part grew steadily louder and after nearly being trampled by two of the Glaives who were starting to get more than a little rowdy, Prompto was starting to feel a little overwhelmed. He put his drink down and went to look for a restroom. If he could cool his heels for a few minutes, he should be fine.

Opening a door that he thought to be a restroom, he poked his head in and found it dark. Reaching around the frame, he felt a light switch and flipped it. A dim light came on. He stepped in to see that he was actually in what appeared to be a small sitting room with a few sofas and armchairs and a large flat screen tv on the wall. This place would be as good as any to rest for a few minutes. 

The room was L-shaped, he turned its corner to sit down on one of the sofas and quickly realized that he wasn’t the only one in the room. Two figures leaned against each other on the far wall, but he couldn’t see who they were from where he was and he wasn’t sure he should get closer.

“Thought you locked the door!” A female voice accused.

“Thought _you_ did,” a teasing male voice replied.

“Well, we’ve been found. Who is it?” The female voice spoke again.

“Uh… sorry. I didn’t know anyone was in here,” Prompto replied nervously. “I was just looking for a little quiet for a few minutes. I’ll leave you alone.”

The woman came closer to him, smirking. He couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous she was, just a little shorter than he himself with messy dark hair and lips that looked like they would feel really nice to kiss. “Hey, Nyx, isn’t this one of the new Crownsguard? The prince’s little friend?”

“I think so,” Nyx replied, also coming closer. “Argentum, was it?”

“Ye-yeah.”

“Nyx Ulric,” he said with a disarming smile, holding out a hand. Prompto shook it tentatively.

“Prompto Argentum.

“And this,” he gestured to the woman, “is Crowe Atius.” 

“Charmed,” she smirked, also offering her hand to shake. He hoped his own wasn’t shaking when he took it.

Crowe Altius, Nyx Ulric. He’d definitely heard those names before. “Uh, hi. Nice to meet you. Sorry to have disturbed- uh- I’ll just be going.”

Crowe turned to Nyx. “He’s cute, isn’t he?”

“Sure is, babe. Are you thinking what I think you’re thinking?” 

Crowe was now standing right in front of him. Prompto chewed his lip nervously. “Umm…thanks?” he stammered.

“Why so nervous, Angelface?” she asked. “I was just wondering, since you're here, if you might like to join in our private party? I know it’s a lot quieter than out there, but we’re a lot of fun.”

“Join you?” Was he hearing this correctly?

“Sure.” She put a finger to his lips and trailed it down over his chin, his throat, chest, lower, coming to rest on the waistband of his jeans. He could feel his face warming as she turned back to Nyx. “Adorable, isn’t he?”

“He is that.” Nyx agreed before looking to Prompto. “Invitation is yours to accept or decline,” he said.

“Um,” Prompto hesitated for a moment, then thinks _what the hell?_ “All right, why not?”

“Good call, Angelface,” Crowe replied, patting his cheek. “Let’s get you a little more comfortable. You look like you’re in danger of spraining something.”

“Okay…” More comfortable? What did that mean? But he agreed as she slid her fingers under his shirt and pushed it up his chest. What did she want him to do? Before he could act, there was a taller, solid body behind him, taking the shirt the rest of the way off, then grabbing Prompto’s hips and pulling him close, erection pressing against his ass.

As Nyx held him, Crowe took his chin in hand and pressed her lips to his, catching his lower lip between her teeth. Indeed, they did feel as nice as he suspected. Better even, they were so soft against his. He could smell her shampoo, something warm and a little spicy. There was an involuntary whine from his throat as she trailed her hand down his torso again, this time continuing until she palmed him through his jeans. He inhaled sharply at the light pressure on his cock.

“The sofa, maybe?” Crowe suggested as she backed away, taking his hand and pulling him in that direction. Nyx released his hold and Prompto allowed Crowe to lead him.

“Come on, Angelface, we’re gonna show you a good time.”

She pushed him back on the sofa, then straddled his lap and ground herself against him. Prompto took a chance and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

“Mmm yeah, that’s the spirit,” she encouraged him just before their lips met, less cautiously than before. From the corner of his eye, Prompto noticed Nyx sitting sideways against the sofa arm, palming himself as he watched them.

He’d heard that the Glaives got a little wild but he never expected to be pulled into it. Definitely not like this.

A minute later, Prompto’s lips were free and Crowe leaned back for a minute as he gasped for breath. “Hey Nyx, why don’t you go and lock the door for real this time?” 

“Sure, babe. Don’t want anyone to interrupt.” Nyx did as asked and came back around the sofa, positioning himself behind it, behind Prompto, sliding his hands down between them. Crowe was pressed against him again, one arm around his neck as she kissed him, fingers twined in the back of his hair, other hand firmly over his cock. Prompto’s breathing was coming a bit harder. 

And then, Nyx’s mouth was on his neck, teeth grazing his skin. Prompto is lost in the nearly overwhelming sensation of four hands, two mouths, little moans of pleasure from Crowe as she grinds against her own hand, pressing it more firmly against him.

“You know,” Crowe drawled, “the sofa is great for two but I’ll bet Nyx here is feeling a bit left out, aren’t you, Hero?”

“Sure am.”

“Why don’t we take this to the floor

“Okay,” Prompto agreed.

“So here what I think we’re gonna do so everyone gets in on the action.”

“Okay…” Prompto replies. “What?”

“Well,” Crowe started, “How would you like Nyx to fuck you? Does that sound good?”

“O-okay.” Did that sound good? Gods…

“And while he does that, I’m going to ride that cock. How does _that_ sound?”

“Oh-okay,” Prompto practically squeaked in agreement. As if he would turn down such a prospect. Crowe slowly backed off of him and stood up, holding out a hand to pull him up. Once they were both standing, she took his chin for another kiss. “You’ve got nice, soft lips,” she told him, nipping at the lower one and running a finger over it.

“Thanks,” he replied with a nervous laugh. “You do too.”

“Sure thing, Angelface,” shetold him, pulling him down to the floor. She leaned him against the sofa and slid her hand under his shirt. “C’mon, Hero,” she said to Nyx. Prompto looked up at him as Crowe started to remove his shirt and Nyx leaned over behind her, hands on her shoulders, sliding down over her breasts. When he flicked his thumbs across her nipples, she moaned softly, squeezing Prompto’s legs between her thighs. 

“Come on, I know you want to touch me,”she told him with a smirk as she let Nyx pull her backwards against him, still thumbing at her nipples as she craned her head for a kiss.

“Too much clothing,” Nyx suggested.

“I agree,” she said, hands on Prompto again, pushing up his shirt. “Get this off,”she told him, and soon it was beside him on the floor.

“Well, that’s a start,” she told him, leaning down to run her tongue through the furrows of his abs. “Okay, no more pants.”

He started to undo them and both moved off so he could remove them. “What about you two?” he ventured tentatively.

“Want to help me?” She stood and crooked a finger at him. Her head tipped to one side, lips curled in a half-grin. “Bet you do.” 

She wore leather pants with a lace-up closure. With a mischievous grin, Prompto took the invitation and stood up. He reached over and took the very end of the tie between his fingers and pulled, painstakingly slowly until the knot gave.

“Oh, good choice,” she told him, getting to her feet.

He reached out again, this time to start pushing them down. She watched with an expectant look. When she didn’t object, he pushed them further, lowering himself to his knees with them, staring up at her as if she were a goddess he were worshipping. She stepped one foot out, then the other, and she stood over him in deep orange satin panties, a charcoal-colored tank top. 

Nyx came in behind her and peeled the tank top upward, revealing a perfectly taut stomach and hard nipples. Crowe was small-boned, but her muscles well defined from hard training. She bent down and kissed Prompto, caressing his cheek, then joined him on the floor again, leaning in to whisper conspiratorially as she glanced back up at Nyx.

“What do you say we make the Hero give us a strip tease?”

“Would he like that?” Prompto asked. 

“Are you kidding? I’m pretty sure he was a stripper in a past life.” She tipped her head and thought for a minute. “Actually I’m not sure he isn’t secretly one in this life.”

“Only for you, doll,” Nyx replied.

“I told you I’d kick your ass if you called me that again.”

“I was hoping you’d actually do it this time.”

“Later, baby,” Crowe said in a fond tone. Can’t scare the new Inductee too much too fast, now. You know the new Crownsguards are always a little faint of heart. But you’ve still got a lot more clothing on then we do.”

“No music for a striptease. You’ll just have to make do with me taking off my clothes,” Nyx informed her.

“We gonna let that slide, Angelface?” Crowe turned to Prompto.

“Um…,” Prompto replied, not sure what to say.

“You still nervous?” she asked him with a look of mild concern.“Do you want to go? It’s okay,  we don’t want to push you into anything.”

“It’s okay, really. I just wasn’t expecting..this,” he stammered.

Crowe turned to Nyx again. “Come on baby, get with the program.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Nyx replied, pulling his shirt over his head and undoing his jeans. Soon he was down to just underwear, too.

Crowe turned to face and kiss him, slowly lowering him to the floor as she did. “Let’s get you comfortable.” She took a pillow from the sofa and put it behind his head. “You want to see all the action, I’m sure.”

“Yeah,” he replied. She crawled over him, leaning down for a kiss before sliding her satin-covered pussy over his cock. “Oh gods,” he nearly squeaked, mentally cursing his minimal experience.

“You like that?” she asked, amused. “Never did ask if you like guys…girls, here we are and – “

“No no, it’s ok. I uh, bat for both sides.”

“All right,” she said with an amused huff, then we’re all on the same page. “Let’s have some fun,” Crowe said, moving back far enough to pull down Prompto’s boxers. He blushed furiously for what must have been the dozenth timeas his cock was freed and Crowe gave him a devious smirk.

“Well, look at that,” she commented appreciatively, running a finger along the underside of his shaft. “Angelface here is packing some heat.” She wrapped her fingers around him and gave him a few strokes. “You seem to be all ready to go, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Prompto said. Six, that felt good.

“You got a condom with you?”

“Ah, no, I wasn’t really expecting – “

“It’s okay,” Nyx interrupted. “I always carry enough for a couple of rounds.” He pulled one out of his jeans and dangled it over Crowe’s shoulder. “Thanks, baby,” she cooed, taking it and tearing it open. “You good with this?” she asked.

“Yeah.” Could he possibly not be? He didn’t think so.

“Him too?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Two hot Glaives wanted to fuck him, what could there be to not be okay with?

Before he realized what he was saying, those exact words were coming out of his mouth. He quickly clasped a hand over it.

“Well then,” Crowe replied. “I guess that means we’re all on board with this.”

“You wrapped?” she asked Nyx as she slipped the condom on Prompto.

“Wrapped and ready,” he replied with a smirk, squeezing some lube from a packet onto his hand.

You good, Angelface?” Crowe asked him one more time.

“Yeah,” he said, wishing he felt a little more confident as she stood, pulled his boxers the rest of the way off, then shed her panties.

“Mind if Hero here goes first?” she asked.

“Uh, sure,” Prompto replied, tensing slightly as Nyx dribbled a cool substance between his cheeks.

“This is going to be fun,” she told him.

He really wished he didn’t feel nervous, tried to relax, moving his legs to give Nyx room to maneuver as he kneeled between them, the tip of his cock prodding for entrance.

Prompto shuddered as Nyx slowly pressed into him. “How’s that, sweetcheeks? Good?” 

“Yeah. Really good,” he replied, wiggling slightly against the full, stretched sensation.

“My turn,” Crowe announced, straddling his waist and flicking at his nipples. 

Nyx took hold of his cock and she moved back until he was lined up to enter her.

Slowly, she sank down on him, biting her lip with a soft groan as she did. “Fuck, you feel good,” she told him. Once she had fully enveloped him, she leaned back against Nyx, who wrapped an arm around her waist.

The position limited their movement somewhat, but the two of them on him, in him, felt amazing. Nyx didn’t so much thrust into him as undulate against him, still holding Crowe as she began a slow rise and fall on his cock, her breasts bouncing subtly as she does.

For a minute, he was just dumbfounded, still not entirely sure how he managed to stumble into this, but then he found his bearings, moved his hands up Crowe’s thighs and began rocking his hips, adding to the sensations.

“Oh yeah, there we go” Crowe praised, starting to move a little faster. Nyx kept up the same motion, but slid his arm higher so that he could play with one of her nipples while she reached down and did the same to Prompto, drawing a whimper in response.

Feeling a bit more bold, Prompto slid one of his hands so that his thumb slipped over her clit, brushing lightly over it a few times. 

She shuddered, taking his hand and moving it where she wanted it. “Yeah, just like that, okay?” She breathed, moving against him.

“Okay.” There was a hitch to his breath as Nyx thrusted a little harder. Crowe squeezed around his cock as she rose and fell and he was happy to do something more than to merely lay back and let them have their fun – not that he minded. The six were certainly smiling on him when he walked into that room tonight.

After a minute or two, they also seemed to fall into something of a rhythm together, Crowe descended on him as Nyx thrust into him, he shifted his hips slightly upward.

“Oh fuck, Angelface, you just keep doing that, okay?” she instructed. “You too, Hero.”

Crowe reached behind herself and fingered Prompto’s balls.

“Oh gods…”

“You like that?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Because you feel really good too.”

_Good, feels good_ seemed to be all there was to this, and Prompto was more than happy to be a part of it.

Crowe was feeling hotter and tighter around him, she arched her back and leaned back against Nyx, picking up the pace so that she was practically bouncing on his cock as Nyx slid his hands under his ass and squeezed as he continued thrusting, quieter but punctuating his movements with an occasional deep groan.

A few moments later – short? Long? Prompto wasn’t quite sure, but he was certain he’s just about at the edge.

“I – think I’m getting – “

“No, you’re not,” she said with a laugh, stilling her movements on his cock and reaching behind her. He felt a gentle tug on his balls and a moment later, the immediacy subsided. “Not having you finish and go soft on me before I’m done.” She cast a look back over her shoulder. “How are you doing there, Hero?”

“Good, good. Sweetcheeks here is really nice.” There was that squeeze at this ass again. 

Crowe leaned down against him.. She flicked her tongue across his nipple. His hand was pinned between them, and he pressed a little more firmly against her clit as she moved back and forth on his cock. 

“Oh gods, yeah, that’s good,” she signed, moving a little faster, grinding a littler harder. As she did, Nyx thrusted a little faster, pushing him up against Crowe some more and as they all moved, her face contorted in pleasure, eyes closed as a litany of profanities fell from her lips. She sat up straight again, leaning back against Nyx, still thrusting as he reached around her to pinch and roll her nipples in his fingers.

She throbbed, hot and slick around him, rising and falling. Prompto felt himself getting close to the edge again, this time he was sure it wouldn’t matter, and seconds later, an unintelligible cry sounded from Crowe’s throat.

She ground harder against him, shuddering and swearing, telling him how good his cock felt, urging Nyx, who was moving faster, and with less rhythm by then, still pinching and rolling one of her nipples

They both felt so good. Fuck, wished it could go on all night, but he also wanted the release that was fast bearing down on him. He could hear his own voice in his ears, high and thin as his second want was granted. He jerked extra hard against them, intensifying the sensations – or because of the intense sensation? He couldn’t really be sure. All that mattered was that he _felt_ every inch, every part of them in him, on him as he shook and groaned through his orgasm. 

“You sound good too.” Crowe was breathless and spent still on top of him, slowing her movement again as the throbbing and clenching around him subsided and Prompto himself was making the descent from the high.

“Y’okay there, sweetcheeks?” Nyx huffed as his own thrusting stilled.

“Six yes,” Prompto replied in a blissful whisper.

“Seems like you liked that,” Crowe added.

“Uh, yeah?” he mustered, a little more strongly this time. Gods, was it possible for that to not be good?

Slowly, Nyx backed up, pulling out of him, and rolled to one side.

“Kinda temped to stay right here and see how fast you get hard again but I need a breather,” Crowe commented.

She lifted herself off of him and collapsed to one side. He watched yet another smirk form on her lips as she grazed a thumb over his cheekbone. “You’re a real trooper,” she commented.

“I try,” he laughed, still not quite losing the nervous titter.

“Anyone tell you lately how hot you are, sweetcheeks?” Nyx asked?

“You just did,” he quipped back.

Nyx snorted softly. “Good one.”

He watched as Crowe and Nyx exchanged looks and a shrug, then a nod.

“Ever wanna do it again sometime,” Crowe told him, “you know where to find us. I think we’re going to hang out in here for a bit yet if you want to stick around.”

“Thanks, but I think I’ll get back to the party. Yeah, it was fun. I might not turn down a repeat offer,” he smirked, starting to feel a little more confident.

“I don’t think you will either.”

He got up and found a box of tissues, used some to clean up a bit, got dressed and left. “See ya,” he called.

Returning to the party, he soon was accosted by Cor. “You okay? I’ve been looking for you. Where have you been?” 

“Just hanging out with a couple of Glaives. I’m good.”

“Be careful kid, things get a little wild here.”

“Sure thing, Dad,” he joked as he went to find another drink.


End file.
